


Good Things

by jesuisherve



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry thinking about Freddy and what he wants in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Literally don't remember writing this. I like it though so I decided to post it

The kid’s eyes are half closed and I’m looking at him looking at me and all I can think to myself is ‘wow’ like some kind of fuckin idiot. What else am I supposed to think when I’ve got him pinned under me? He tries to act tough, like he doesn’t care if I do it or not, but I know it’s an act. Man, I know all the places to touch on his body that’ll turn him into a shakin’ mess if I want to.

He breaks soon and he’s begging me to put my hands on him. I brush his bottom lip with my thumb and he opens his mouth just a little. His breath is warm and he’s making these noises that make me want to touch him all over just to hear the different kinds he can make. “You’re such a good boy,” I tell him and he smiles so big for me. I kiss him on the mouth then because I need to taste him. At first I can feel him trying not to smile any more cuz I’m kissing him and soon he’s kissing me back.

I wish I knew his name because I don’t wanna call him ‘kid’ when we’re doing this, and I sure as fuck don’t want to call him ‘Orange’. The thought is hazy cuz I can’t pay attention to much else when he’s squirming beneath me and gasping in my ear and grabbing my dick through my jeans. I’m not gonna ask him his name no matter how badly I want to. I bet if I asked him now he’d scream it to the whole apartment building.

I’m in pretty deep with this kid. It’s not smart, not at all, especially since Joe has told us not to get too cozy. I guess this goes far beyond what Joe would consider ‘cozy’, past that and all the way into unknown territory. Joe might suspect what’s up with me, and what I do with men, but I don’t know for sure. If he does know, he doesn’t let on and he doesn’t care. Joe’s always been a good friend to me, and so has Eddie. I get the job done so maybe that’s enough to make ‘em turn a blind eye.

“Please,” the kid’s whispering, “please, please, please, please.”

When my boy begs like that I gotta oblige him.

After everything’s said and done and we’re lying in bed, in my bed this time, I’m tracing my fingers over the veins in his arms. His skin is real soft and I like how it feels. His chest rises and falls as he breathes and I put my hand on it to feel his heart beat, too. “You good?”

“Great,” the kid says. “That was great.” He sounds a little rough. I take it as a compliment. He scoots over closer and pushes his face into my neck. “You can play with my hair.”

“You say that like I need an invitation,” I grunt. I always play with his hair, I like its texture and how it falls through my fingers. I like to spoil the kid. He’s a good guy, and he’s a pleaser, so I’m always careful not to take advantage of that. I don’t think he realizes it himself, but it’s there in him. He wants, uh, praise, or validation or whatever. 

The kid’s slipping off into sleep and I’m feeling tired myself but I keep staring at the ceiling as I pet his hair. Mr. Orange. What a fucking joke. I think of him as ‘the kid’ or ‘my kid’, or sometimes when I let myself slip, he’s ‘baby’. He seems to like the nicknames I have for him, which is good cuz I’m not gonna fuckin call him Orange when we’re in bed.

Once this job is done, what happens next? We only started spendin time together because we were brought in on the same job. Joe thinks the kid has potential and he wants me to keep an eye on him, see if we’re right to put trust in him. I think the kid’s proven loyalty over and over again. Well, some sort of loyalty anyway. If taking my dick in his ass and then coming back for more isn’t loyalty, then I don’t know what is. Besides that, the kid shows great interest in the job. He’s a keener. He’s always talking about the job and going over it with me. He listens and pretends like he’s not listening hard but I know he is cuz it shows in his eyes.

Once this job is over, I don’t know if we’ll stick around each other. I hope we do. I’ve got a soft spot for my kid and things would be a little less, I dunno, bright I guess, if he wasn’t around.

He shudders in his sleep and I kiss the side of his head. His eyelids flutter but he doesn’t wake up. 

I wanna do good things for him. I wanna treat him right. I wanna show him the payoff of a job like this, show him that all the stress and the waiting and the preparation is worth it. I mean, if the only good thing that ends up coming from this job is we walk away from it together, then that’s okay, but if we both walk away from it with a pocketful of cash then that’s even better. There’s things I could show the kid that he’s never dreamed of and cash would ease the way.

That is if he sticks with me. I’m pretty sure he will. I don’t wanna say I love him cuz I don’t think we’re there yet but maybe he’s fallen a bit for me, and I guess I’m lying to myself because I’ve fallen for him and that’s hard to say. Even to myself.

His hand is curled around mine. His fingers are long and pale. My mother would have said he should play piano. I wonder what his fingers look like wrapped around a gun. I’ve seen them do lots of things, real good fuckin things, but a gun in his fist... It might be a beautiful thing, but I have a feeling that it’ll be ugly. But necessary. Lots of ugly things are necessary, though, and I won’t look away. Life is dirty and messy but you have to grit your teeth and work through it. And if it gets too much for the kid, I’ll help him through it too. 

He’s young and new to this and somebody’s gotta guide him through it.


End file.
